une fabuleuse existence
by Mafia
Summary: (Summary wird noch verbessert) Wenn Dumbledore Entscheidungen trifft, hat das meist Folgen. So auch hier. Erstes Kapitel: Spätsommernacht


****

**une fabuleuse existence**

-Die Geschicke einer Schule-

* * *

** Summary:** Wenn Dumbledore Entscheidungen trifft, hat das meist  
Folgen. So auch hier. Erstes Kapitel: Spätsommernacht  
  
**Raiting:** Ich halte mir gerne alle Tore offen, deswegen R. Ich wei  
wirklich noch nicht, worauf ich hinaus will. Vielleicht Slash.  
Vielleicht Lemon. Vielleicht Gewalt in einigen Szenen. Mal sehen.  
Last eich überaschen.  
  
**Disclaimer:** JKR ist mächtig, Warner Bros. ist groß. Alle Recht  
bei ihnen. Mir bleiben die Ideen bloß.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld dran. Ich behaupte nicht, dass mir  
irgendwas gehört. Ich bin brav und artig und esse auch immer fein  
meinen Spinat auf.   
  
** Reviews**: Jaaa, bitte! Ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich benötige  
dringend moralische Unterstützung.  
  
**Flames:** An die Vereinsverwaltung der Holzländ'schen  
Akkordeonspatzen. Oder an das Kreisaltersheim Dingolfingen. Oder an  
Dieter Bohlen. Nur nicht an mich ;)  
Neee, ich vertrag schon Kritik. Will mich ja auch verbessern.  
  
** Beta:** Ja, ich bin noch am Suchen. Also, falls jemand in Zukunft  
Lust hat... _Wink mit dem Sägewerk_... melde dich ruhig. Freiwillige  
vor! 

Kapitel I: Eine Spätsommernacht

„Harry!" 

Stille

„Harry!"

„Mmh?"

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

„Ja ja.. erst Zauberstab heben und dann noch irgendwas anderes..."

„Dafür hab ich mir jetzt also die letzte Stunde um die Ohren geschlagen, ja?"

„Verzeihung, aber ich bin müde. Ich will nur noch schlafen..." sagte er leicht entnervt. Wieso konnten sie das nicht verstehen? Seit Anfang des Schuljahres gab ihm jeden Abend ein anderer Lehrer Extra-Stunden, was sich auch ganz gerne mal bis tief in die Nacht hinein zog. So wie auch heute wieder... Warum waren eigentlich seine Lehrer am nächsten Tag nicht auch müde? Ein ewiges Rätsel.

„Ach... na gut... ich sehe, ich kann nicht mehr von dir verlangen, das bringt nichts. Wir sehen uns dann morgen – selbe Zeit." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem resignierendem Seufzen.

„Morgen? Wieso morgen? Was ist mit den Stunden bei S... ähm... Professor Snape?" (er hatte immerhin etwas in den letzten Jahren hinzugelernt)

„Er ist verhindert. Gute Nacht!" sagte der Hogwarts-Schulleiter mit leichtem Nachdruck, der Harry sagte, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete der Ältere die Tür zur Wendeltreppe, die aus dem Büro führte. Als Harry einen letzten Blick auf den Wasserspeier warf, der soeben seinen ursprünglichen Platz eingenommen hatte und nun langsam wieder zu leblosem Stein wurde, beschlich ihn zum weiteren Male das Gefühl, dass man ihm zu viel verheimlichte. „Er ist verhindert..." Harry schlussfolgerte eineinhalb Etagen später, dass es wieder um irgendeine Mission im Auftrag des Ordens ging, wie üblich. Also morgen keine verhassten Extrastunden Zaubertränke. Ihm konnte es nur recht sein. Mit ein wenig Glück würde auch der reguläre Unterricht bei Snape wegfallen. Dann hätte es ja auch was Gutes...

* * *

Seine Fähigkeiten waren in mancher Hinsicht zugegebener Maßen erstaunlich. Das konnte man spüren. Fast schon physisch. Aber warum zum Henker gab er sich keine Mühe! Er musste doch verstanden haben, dass es hier um alles geht. Verdammt! Müde vergrub Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Liebhaber diverser Muggelnaschereien, sein vom Alter gezeichnetes Gesicht in den Händen. Gerade als er beschlossen hatte, sich gleich morgen früh um die sich stapelnden Dokumente auf seinem Schreibtisch zu kümmern, klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Büro. Die verschlafenen Beschimpfungen seitens der Möbelstücke und Portraits überhörend öffnete er lautlos mit erstaunter Miene und Hilfe seines Zauberstabes zum erneuten Male an diesem Abend die schwere Eichentür. Er korrigierte sich im Stillen. Keineswegs konnte man zwei Uhr morgens noch als Abend bezeichnen. Es war definitiv Nacht. Wer konnte jetzt noch was von ihm wollen. Wenn das nicht wichtig war, dann...  
  
Mit einem inneren Schmunzeln betrachtete Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, das Mienenspiel ihres Vorgesetzten, das sich ihr bot. Gerade als der Ausdruck von genervt über erkennend zu erfreut wechselte, erfüllte die gedämpfte Stimme des Älteren den Raum: 

„Brausebonbon, Minerva?"

„60 Jahre und immer noch der gleiche."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund mich zu ändern"

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Man konnte sehen wie sich ein wenig Resignation in den blauen Augen widerspiegelte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es erklären konnte, also stellte er ihr die Frage, die er sich selbst schon so oft gestellt hatte.

„Wieso strengt er sich nicht an?"

„Also immer noch keine Fortschritte?" Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage.

„Nein. So unglaublich es auch klingt. Der Junge hat Potential. Ich weiß es. Es ist da. Nur wie kommt man an ihn ran? Ich bin mit meinem Latein noch nicht ganz am Ende, aber fast. Und die Option, die noch aussteht, möchte ich nicht wählen."

Es erschreckte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin schon ein wenig zu hören, das Albus Dumbledore kaum mehr eine Möglichkeit sah. So abgedroschen es auch lang, aber wie alle anderen dachte auch sie, dass dieser Mann die Macht hatte alles wieder zu richten.

„Woran hast du da gedacht?" Sie wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Es ist nicht üblich. Ich habe es noch nie zugelassen. Aber in diesem besonderen Fall... Ach, es ist zum verzweifeln. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht..."

Es folgten einige Minuten der Stille...

„Minerva?"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich deine Meinung zu einer Frage hören, die ich dir gleich stellen werde?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Um halb drei in der selbigen Nacht wurde Dudley Dursley von einer Mücke gestochen, erlitten vier Menschen weltweit einen Herzinfakt, musste ein Rechtsanwalt im Londoner Stadtteil Soho Überstunden schieben und vernahm ein leicht geschockter Poltergeist namens Peeves in den Fluren Hogwarts' die ungewöhnlich hohe und hysterische Stimme Minerva McGonagalls und nahm dies zum Anlass um mehrere Vasen 'versehentlich' aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindor-Fünftklässler drehte sich ein äußerst zufrieden schlafender, da satter Ronald Weasley von einer Seite auf die andere. Harry Potter konnte sich in fast schon triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

* * *

An einem anderen Ort der Welt, unter dem Bürofenster des überarbeiteten Rechtsanwaltes in London zur etwa gleichen Zeit...  
  
Mundungus Fletcher war, seiner Ansicht nach, keines Falls ein neurotischer Kleptomane, wie es Molly Weasley so gerne von ihm behauptete. Er war nach eigenem Bekunden einfach nur sehr... eigen... und geschäftstüchtig und ihm gefiel... 

„Wo ist meine Ware?"... diese Stimme ganz und gar nicht.

„Amphion, seit wann kennen wir uns nun schon?" Rhetorischer konnte eine Frage kaum noch sein „Es ist doch schon eine Ewigkeit her seit wir das letzte Mal was zusammen getrunken haben. Lass uns doch..." doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Ich will meine Ware!" „Jetzt!" fügte die zwielichtige Gestalt noch hinzu um auch jeden Zweifel, der sich noch zum Verweilen entschlossen hatte, auszuräumen.

„Kriegst du doch, kriegst du doch, Kumpel... ich..."

„Nenn mich nicht Kumpel, du Kriechtier!" Doch Mundungus lies sich nicht beiirren.

„Ich brauch nur noch etwas Zeit!"

„Zeit, die ich nicht habe, Fletcher!" Die Tatsache, dass er von einem starken Arm recht unsanft gegen eine rauhe Wand gedrückt wurde, missfiel ‚Fletcher' in dieser unangenehmen Situation am wenigsten. Wenn das Gemäuer nicht so hart wäre, könnte er diese Nacht an seinen Maßstäben gemessen noch als erträglich bis angenehmer einstufen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte (die wild-wütenden Augen vor ihm machten das nicht gerade leichter), sollte er etwas an seinem Lebensstil ändern. Andere Leute wurden ja auch nicht Nacht für Nacht gegen feuchtes Mauerwerk gedrückt. Irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht...

„Ich setzte dir ein letztes Ultimatum. Bis morgen Mitternacht habe ich die Eier hier in meinen Händen oder du bist dran. Verstanden?"

Gut, diese letzte Frage machte der Aussage „Seit wann kennen wir uns nun schon?" an Rhetorik schon mächtig Konkurrenz.

„Und was die Sache mit dem Geld, das ich dir geborgt haben, angeht..." Das Messer, das sein Gegenüber nun zückte, war in Mundungus' Augen nun doch schon eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung.

„Ich kenne da ein paar Leute... die sind sehr kreativ im Umgang mit..."

„Lass ihn los!" Es folgte ein dumpfes Geräusch als der selbsternannte Fast-Vollzeit-Dealer zu Boden fiel, dass sich am besten mit _fluph_ beschreiben lässt.

„Troll dich, Higging!"

„Sehr wohl!"

„Was hast du mit dem denn angestellt?"

„Steh auf, Dung!"

„Sehr wohl!"

„Ach ich hatte noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Er hat die ganzen zurückspuckenden Muggeltoiletten im letzten Jahr verhext und ist nur um Haaresbreite davon gekommen. Doch beim kleinsten Vergehen zappelt er am Hacken. Unverbesserlicher Kleinkrimineller.... Entschuldigung, nimm's nicht persönlich."

„Schon gut Arthur."

„Komm, wir gehen ins Hauptquartier. Molly hat am Abend noch Kekse gebacken."

„Mit Rosinen?"

„Und mit Mandeln."

* * *

TBC? 


End file.
